A number of useful antibiotics are produced and isolated from the culture broth of various strains of microorganisms. In an attempt to discover new and useful antibiotics active against gram-negative and gram-positive bacteria as well as various bacteria strains resistant to the known antibiotics, we have made research on the fermentation broth of a new microorganism now designated as Dactylosporangium matsuzakiense SF-2052. As a result, we have now found that a new antibiotic is produced by cultivating this new microorganism in a culture medium containing assimilable nutrients under aerobic conditions. We have succeeded to isolate this new antibiotic from the culture broth and we have designated it as SF-2052 substance. We have determined chemical, physical and biochemical properties of SF-2052 substance.
An object of this invention is to provide a new antibiotic, SF-2052 substance which is useful as antibacterial agent. A further object of this invention is to provide processes of producing this new antibiotic using a strain of actinomycetes. Another objects will be clear from the following descriptions.